


The Importance of Hairstyles

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Domestic Bliss [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuri forgets something important for a competition. Fortunately, Yuuri is there to help him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a lot of awesome prompts to write, but I'm terrible and I've been wanting to write this for a while, so you're getting this instead. 
> 
> There has been such a great response to this series, and I'm so grateful for all of your feedback. I promise that I'm working on your requests, but updates might be a little slower since I have two tests next week that I desperately need to study for. Sorry!
> 
> As per usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. Enjoy!

Yuri Plisetsky does not panic, okay? So he is definitely not panicking as he paces around the hotel room bathroom, tugging at his hair. He's a little worried, maybe. No, not worried. Concerned. There, he's mildly concerned. But why didn't he ever bother to learn how to braid his hair?

Oh, right, because Lilia was always there before and she insisted on doing it. But still, if he was smart, he would have asked her to teach him. Or (easier on his pride) he could have just googled how to do it and practiced until he could do it well enough. Of course, he'd never thought to do either of those things, and now he's paying the price. He and Victor were doing a small local competition (at Victor's insistence), and Lilia had decided not to come along. Yuri hadn't thought twice about it until he'd started getting ready this morning and realized that he had no idea how to do his hair.

He gives a huff of frustration, before staring into the mirror at his still-loose hair. Is there anything he can do at this point? With yet another frustrated sigh, he decides to go with the only viable option he has—he'll just wear it down. It works for his agape performance, right? So it can work for this. Except Yuri knows that it doesn't fit the program at all; not to mention that he'll be distracted by it all day.

A loud knocking on the door jolts him from his frantic thoughts. "Yuri," calls Yuuri. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just a minute!" he shouts out, exiting the bathroom in pursuit of his shoes. Upon finding them, he slips them on, and goes to open the door.

He yanks open the door. "Oh, good, you're ready," Yuuri says, sounding relieved. "Wait, what about your hair?"

Scowling, Yuri tugs the hood of his jacket up. Of course Yuuri would notice. "I'm wearing it like this today," he snaps, hoping that Yuuri won't push it any further.

Of course not. Since when has Yuri ever been that lucky? "You don't know how to do the braids, do you?" Yuuri asks. He's not trying to be patronizing, but Yuri bristles anyway. Competitions, no matter how small or unimportant, always set him on edge.

"It's not like that!" he says angrily, fixing Yuuri with a glower.

Yuuri holds his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I understand," he begins, trying to broach the subject carefully. "But if you change your mind, I know how to do braids."

Yuri's mouth falls open. He's too shocked to actually yell at Yuuri for offering to help. "You do?" he asks incredulously. Where would the katsudon have learned to braid hair?

"Yuuko really liked to wear her hair in braids when she was younger, so I learned how to do them too," Yuuri explains, smiling fondly at the memory.

Trying to push aside his pride, Yuri swallows hard. It'll be worth it for the performance. "Could you—" he clears his throat, raises his voice slightly above a whisper. "Do you think you could do the braids? Please," he mutters through gritted teeth.

"Sure thing, Yuri," Yuuri says instantly, trying not to sound too eager or excited about this. He shepherds Yuri into the bathroom, grabbing his brush and a few hair ties before starting to braid.

"We will never speak of this to anyone, ever," Yuri demands, trying to take his mind off of the fact that Yuuri is currently doing his hair. It could be worse; Victor could be doing it.

"Of course not," Yuuri agrees, gently unknotting a stubborn tangle before continuing to weave the strands of fine blonde hair together. Yuri finds it soothing despite himself, and his eyes fall closed and he lets out a little content sigh. Yuuri doesn't dare to comment, and fortunately Yuri's eyes are shut so he can't see his grin.

"All done," Yuuri announces a short time later, tying off the finished braids. "Go ahead and take a look!"

Green eyes fly open as Yuri is jolted out of his daze. Grumbling, he takes a look at the mirror—wow, apparently the katsudon was pretty good at doing hair. Not that Yuri was going to tell him that. "It'll do," he says begrudgingly. "Let's get going already!'

Fortunately, it doesn't take them very long to get to the competition, so they're still running mostly on time. Victor greets them enthusiastically as soon as he spots them, running over and looking absolutely ridiculous (in Yuri's opinion). He quickly grabs Yuuri in a tight hug, which Yuri narrowly manages to sidestep. "What took you so long?"

Yuri opens his mouth to lie, but Yuuri beats him to it. "Yuri, ah, lost his shoes. We had to find them before we left." Yuri fights the urge to facepalm. Yuuri is a terrible liar, why did he think he could do this?

Naturally, Victor chooses now to be perceptive. "Really," he says, clearly not buying the lie, before changing the subject when he spots a distraction. "Your hair looks great today, Yuri! Did you do it?"

"Yes!" Yuri snaps firmly, crossing his arms over his chest and silently willing Victor to drop the subject.

Victor doesn't take the hint. "Really? I didn't know you knew how to do braids so well. And those are hard to do on yourself." He pauses for a moment, looking thoughtful. Shut up, shut up, please shut up, Yuri wishes silently, to no avail. "Oh!" Victor exclaims, finally coming to the obvious conclusion. "Yuuri, did you braid Yuri's hair!"

"No!" Yuri shouts in denial, but it's too late. Yuuri nods sheepishly. "Yuuri, that's so sweet!" He turns to give his fiancé another rib-crushing hug. Then he turns to Yuri. "Next time, you should let me do it!"

"No way!" Yuri says instantly. He's torn for a minute. He doesn't want to ever compliment Yuuri, but he can never pass up a chance to wound Victor's ego. "Katsudon probably did a better job than you would!"

Yuuri looks shocked at the compliment (but he's smart enough to not say anything), while Victor looks like Yuri just shot him through the heart. "Yuri, how can you be so cruel to your father?" he moans, before collapsing dramatically to the floor. His work completed, Yuri flounces off in the direction of the locker rooms.

"Yuri, can you help me with him?" Yuuri begs. His pleas fall on deaf ears. "Victor, we're in public, and you have to skate soon!"

"Our precious son has wounded me, Yuuri," Victor says sadly. "I don't think I will ever recover."


	2. Robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor wants to have a little competition. Yuri is not interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm off-prompt yet again, but my writer's block has been horrible and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So here it is!
> 
> Also, I promise I will get around to writing all of the requests! I finally broke down and made a list so I could keep track. Also, expect updates to continue to be slow for the next couple weeks, as I am approaching finals. Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos on this story! Your support means a lot to me!
> 
> As per usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. Enjoy!

"What the heck happened in here?" Yuri asks from the doorway. He'd stopped short to gawk at the mess in the living room—boxes of hairbrushes, hair products, and hair ties were scattered everywhere. "It looks like you guys robbed a hair salon or something." He pauses for a moment, thinking. "Did you guys rob a hair salon?"

"Of course not!" Yuuri exclaims, flushing red at the accusation. "Why would you assume that?"

Yuri gestures vaguely around the room. "How else would you explain all this hair stuff that you have?"

"They're supplies!" Victor says, beaming as though that makes things any clearer. "And most of it is mine, anyway. We didn't steal anything!"

"Of course most of it is yours, geezer," Yuri grumbles and rolls his eyes. Victor's endless primping is infamous. "And supplies for what? What are you two planning? Whatever it is, I want no part of it!"

Victor ignores Yuri's little rant. "Do you remember the competition a couple weeks ago, where Yuuri braided your hair?"

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that again!" Yuri hissed, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"But it was so cute!" Victor whines, and Yuri's scowl deepens, his eye twitching. "Anyway, you showed some . . . doubt about my braiding skills." Victor takes a moment to sigh dramatically, sounding truly heartbroken by the insult, before immediately returning to his usual cheerful self. "So I thought that we could have a little competition! Yuuri and I will each braid one side, and then we'll see whose is better!"

"This is absolutely ridiculous and I'm not doing it," Yuri says flatly, fixing them both with a sharp glare.

"It was Victor's idea!" Yuuri wilts a little under the teenager's anger; Victor remains nonplussed. "Plus, I think it'll be fun, right Yuri?"

"Nope," Yuri says firmly, shaking his head. He turns around, planning to head to his room, when Yuuri's voice stops him in his tracks.

"Victor isn't going to stop pestering you about it until you do it," Yuuri points out. "Besides, I'll make you piroshky for dinner if you do." Apparently, he's not above bribing people with food.

Lightning-fast, Yuri whirls back to face him. "Fine," he huffs indignantly. "Let's get this over with.

"Yay!" Victor practically squeals, before ushering Yuri to sit down so that they can work on his hair. "Just sit still and it'll take no time at all."

This little braiding competition is probably one of the most painless schemes that Victor has come up with; at least, as far as Yuri has witnessed. Truthfully (not that he'll admit this to anyone else, ever, even upon pain of death), Yuri actually likes it when people mess with his hair. It's—soothing, somehow. So he just sits there and closes his eyes, making sure to gripe a lot and pretend that he isn't enjoying this at all. His reputation would never recover.

"Ouch! Tug my hair like that again, Victor, and I'll shave all of yours off!"

"Sorry!" Victor yelps, bringing a hand up to his precious silver locks as if protecting them from Yuri's threat.

"And get your fingers out of my face, katsudon, before you poke out one of my eyes and I go blind!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Yuuri apologizes, quickly shifting his position so that he's not in Yuri's face anymore.

Yuri scowls and complains for a few more minutes, secretly basking in the feeling of having his hair done, until both Victor and Yuuri have tied off their braids. He almost lets out a sigh of disappointment that they're finished.

"Alright, Yuri, open your eyes and take a look!" Victor instructs, handing him a hand mirror.

Yuri opens his eyes and takes the mirror. "Of course you would own a hand mirror, you ridiculous geezer." He glances at his reflection, running gentle fingers over the braids on each side of his head.

Now he has a dilemma: he can't let either of them win. He already complimented Yuuri once, and he'll die if it happens again. But, he can't let Victor win; he'll never hear the end of it if he does. Stalling for time, he continues to stare at his reflection, pretending to be admiring their handiwork.

His lips curl into a smirk as an idea comes to him. "I think," he begins, standing up and handing the mirror back to Victor. "That both of you are absolutely terrible at braiding, and Lilia's skills are far superior to yours."

"But Yuri, you were supposed to pick one of us!" Victor exclaims, pouting.

Yuri shrugs innocently. "You said that I had to let you compete, not that I had to choose one of you as the winner. So yeah, Lilia wins, and I'd like to have my piroshky now."

There's a moment of still silence, before Victor practically tackle-hugs Yuri, who attempts to push him away with a yelp. "My son is so smart, finding the loophole like that!"

"I am not your son! Get off me!" Yuri shrieks, his face turning scarlet as he attempts to pry Victor's arms off his body.

"I'm going to go make dinner," Yuuri announces, slowly edging away from them. "Victor, you're in charge of cleaning up the living room."

At that, Victor releases Yuri and frowns. "He's just mad because he knows, deep in his heart, that my braid was better."

"I can hear you!" Yuuri calls from the kitchen. He doesn't sound particularly mad, more amused really, but Victor still gulps nervously.

"I'm taking a shower before dinner," Yuri says with a smirk, sauntering off. "Have fun cleaning this mess up!"

If Yuri takes a selfie of himself with the braids and keeps it on his phone, well, nobody has to know about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment! Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> As always, this story is open to requests, so if there's anything that you'd like to see, please let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen!

**Author's Note:**

> . . . I just realized that I write Victor like Tamaki Suoh. Oh, well, it seems to work for him!
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a comment! They keep me motivated to write! Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> If you have anything that you'd like to see me write, please let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen!
> 
> This work is cross-posted to fanfiction.net.


End file.
